


Free of Death

by Zakksu



Category: Free!, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Happy halloween, IDK what I'm tagging, M/M, MakoHaruWeen, That fanart made me do this, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakksu/pseuds/Zakksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Special!</p>
<p>Haru should have protected him.</p>
<p>Isn't that what he promised him he’d always do?</p>
<p>But he failed him.</p>
<p>Haru failed his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Welp sorry about the summary I suck at those. This is also the first time I'm posting work on here so let's see how that goes ne?
> 
> This is based off the glorious fanart that you can find here: rottingpizza.tumblr.com/post/101367253238/if-makoto-was-a-vampire-hed-be-terrified-of
> 
> I've always wanted a crossover of those two and decided why not? Heck that picture definitely motivated me to finally do it myself oro
> 
> Anyhoo enjoy~

_My love… we will love each other forever more_

_My love… I feel this thirst will drive me insane_

_I close my eyes and give you a sinful kiss_

_Your scent drives me mad_

_When I awake in the deep of night_

_I drink up the madness of your love_

\---

_It wasn't supposed to be this way._

He kept running.

_“I don’t like him.”_

His heart thumped against his chest at those words.

_“It’s because_ he  _gets along with you better than me…”_

Stop! He had to reach him before it was too late!

_A twisted look manifested on that vile monster’s face—a face that once looked so human and familiar._

No stop! Why couldn't he move?!

_“So…”_

“Stop it! Stop it! Get away!” He screamed his heart in his throat at the stab of  _fear_  he felt.

_A giggle was his only response as that marred—terrifying—face drew closer to the sleeping body below completely unaware of the danger above._

“STOP IT!”

_She leaned down_ his  _neck her ruby red lips parted._

“NO! GET AWAY!!”

_Her large protruding incisors hovering over_ his  _throat like a kiss._

“STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

_“This is what you get for loving him more than me!”_

“NO MA— — —!”

Haruka awoke with a gasp—his heart beating so loudly it was all he could hear in the silence. His body uncurled itself from its brutal embrace, Haru's arms wrapped so tightly around his legs in a fetal position he could feel the strain of his muscles at the protest.

But he didn't care...not anymore.

_“Are you okay Haru-chan?”_

Blue hues the color of the sea closed themselves in exhaustion, a hand grasping the front strands of dark inky tousled hair.

“It was just a dream.” He responded back quietly, his face turned away from his right. “…drop the –chan.” He added as an afterthought.

_“Ah of course!” A soft giggle left his smiling lips._

Haru blinked tiredly in the dark, his heart lurching with a deep profound ache.

_"Sorry Haru."_

This was all he had left now.

_‘The same nightmare…’_ He finally relented and turned his head to the right—eyes staring at the emptiness that greeted him.

There was no one there.

_"Haru?"_

Not anymore.

_'It's just a dream.'_ Haru told himself, gripping the crumbled sheets with shaky fists.

No...It wasn't just a dream.

_It was a memory._

“But it’s all I have left of you…” Haru whispered, cloudy blue gazing at the folded futon by his side. He dared to never touch that futon it stayed exactly as  _he_ left it...the day before he...

_It was only a memory._

But with that memory came another...one that followed right after.

Haru closed his eyes at the onslaught of yesterday's event.

The morning of  _his_  wake had been painful…so dreadfully painful.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way.”

\---

_“Onii-chan! Don’t go onii-chan!” Twin cries filled the room. “Tou-san, Kaa-san, Haru-nii tell him to wake up!” Familiar shades of forest green—so much like_ his  _eyes—barred down at him as twin pair of arms wrapped around the silent raven-head._

_It was his fault._

_“Haru-nii tell onii-chan to wake up! I-It’s not f-fair!”_

'It’s an empty shell…it’s not  _him_  anymore.'

_“Leave Haruka-kun alone…”_

'I wondered…where he went…'

_“N-No! Haru-nii wake him up!”_

'I wish there was a way to find him.'

_“Ran, Ren enough!” Their father barked angrily—meadow tired eyes barring the weight in their depth._

_Two tearful faces wailed in unison, small hands reaching out for their grief-stricken mother instead._

_“Please accept my condolences.” Nanase Haruka said at last, his posture rigid as he bowed in front of_ his _family._

_The family that loved Haru more than his own—his second family._

_The family he failed._

_“Th-Thank you, Haruka-kun.” Pale green locked with his form as tears streamed down her face. “You were always so close to my s-son.” Her words wavered as she gripped her handkerchief to her breast._

_Haru stayed still—his head bowed but the blue of his eyes swirling like a raging storm. “I don’t know what I should say at a time like this but it’s frustrating…so frustrating…”_

_“Hai…” A hand came to tug at foggy lens, the twin’s father sighing sadly in agreement. “I am angry with myself…I could have done something…”_

_Storm blue steeled in agreement. “Me too.”_

_He should have protected him._

_Isn't _that what Haru promised him he’d always do?__

_He failed him._

_Haru failed his best friend._

_And it was too late._

_Or was it?_

tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add the rest later today I just wanted to leave a taste if anyone is interested.
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!
> 
> ~Zakksu


End file.
